


Easing the Burden

by magic713



Series: For the Greater Good [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, slightly Dark!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic713/pseuds/magic713
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Set during Titan's Curse. While Percy had joined Luke, he cannot help but sympathize with the prisoner demigod. (Some rewrite)





	Easing the Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on tumblr. I do not have any plans for sequels or continuing. Also, none of these characters I mine, created by Rick Riordan

Percy, awoke in the dark cavern area. He looked around and saw that he was what he assumed was the base on Mount Tamalpais, now the new Mount Othrys in modern day. He felt the Earth vibrate and the cavern collapsed around him and he saw the Titan palace begin to reconstruct itself.

 

Percy looked around to see that he was by himself. The last thing Percy remembered was going to retrieve a couple of demigods. Luke had sent him, after the General sent Thorn. Percy remembered his dual with his cousin, and former tree, Thalia. And he remembered having to save the two demigod children when Thorn chose to kill them, alongside his old friend and daughter of Athena, Annabeth. Percy stopped Thorn from killing them and Thorn was struck with a bunch of arrows from the Hunters, causing Annabeth, Percy, and manticore tumbling off the cliff into the portal set beforehand.

 

Percy saw no sign of Thorn (to his relief) or Annabeth (to his concern).

 

As Percy’s vision started coming back, he heard a familiar voice, “HELP ME!”

 

Following his natural instincts, he ran to find Luke walking to him, looking worse for wear.

 

"Luke, what happened?"

 

Percy heard a scream again, as someone was practically begging for help. Luke placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

 

"Thanks to you, the night might not be a total loss."

 

\--------------------------

 

Luke had Percy get healed before Perc y charged to find out the source of the scream, realizing it could only be Annabeth. What he saw both amazed and horrified him. He saw the poor girl on her knees as she was holding up the sky. He saw her grip beginning to slip and her legs weaken.

 

He was about to approach her, when Luke placed himself in the way, "Percy, you can't help her."

 

“Luke, look at her,” Percy said, “This is torture. She’s not a god or Titan. This is going to kill her.”

 

“Not if the plan works. If the Hunters were who you saw, it won’t be long before her replacement comes for her.”

 

“Well, at least let me help. Give her some leeway.”

 

"Unfortunately, the curse doesn't work like that, Percy,” Luke said, looking mournfully, “It can't be shared. Someone has to bear the full burden, willingly, and unfortunately, our trap only works if she is carrying it. Artemis won't care one bit if it is you under that weight."

 

"But-"

 

"I'm sorry Percy. I know that this is hard, but we have to wait for our prey."

 

\----------------------

 

Percy knew that he couldn't help her. Not yet anyway. But he just could not ignore the poor girl. This was just pure torture for the poor demigod.

 

 He approached her, carrying a canteen with him, and a cloth. Annabeth looked like she was ready to collapse at any moment, with her eyes closed. He couldn't tell if she was even aware that he was there, but her eyes shot open when he moved some blond strands from her face before dabbing it with a cool, damp cloth, wiping away some of the sweat. Her eyes looked so heavy, and desperate.

 

"Huh," she said very weakly, “P-Percy?”

 

“It’s me, Annabeth,” he said.

 

“Please…help,” she begged, her voice hoarse from screaming.

 

“Here,” Percy presented the canteen to her, "It's nectar. It should take some of the edge off."

 

She turned her head away from him, or at least as much as she could in her state. She avoided making visual contact with the container, and scowled a little in defiance.

 

Percy placed the container down, looking at her with such sympathy, "I do not like this, and I am just trying to help however I can.”

 

“You could start with taking this thing off my shoulders. That would help a lot,” she said, sarcastically.

 

Percy smiled a little, admiring the fact she could still crack a joke.

 

“I can't take on this burden for you,” he said, “but I promise you, help is coming, and I will make sure you get it. But right now, this is the best I can do.”

 

He picked up the canteen, holding it to her again, "Annabeth, it's alright to take some help. I won't tell anyone. If that makes you feel better, this will stay between us."

 

Annabeth hesitated, looking at Percy, and then at the container and back. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth a little. Smiling in relief, Percy placed the container to her lips and lifted it slightly as he saw her take a few gulps. he pulled it away before she could take anymore, "That's good, don't want you to burn out."

 

While she looked a little relieved, looked down in shame, realizing that while he helped her, her acceptance also helped the enemy. She could live a little longer, acting as bait for them.

 

"Hey Annabeth," she heard Percy say as she looked up, "I know that this is painful, but I also know how strong to are. No one I know could last as long as you have. I know I couldn’t."

 

“No kidding. You’d of dropped it in a heartbeat.”

 

“Well, I probably would’ve probably started with lifting a tractor trailer first before trying this.”

 

She almost smiled a little, but looked solemnly. Then he said, "You should know, there is nothing to feel ashamed about. Luke told me how he tricked you. You were trying to help a friend and that's very noble."

 

After a few minutes of keeping watch on her, just talking, while she listened, Percy saw Luke motion to him and he got up, "I have to leave now, but I'll be back."

 

"Wait," she said weakly, "where..."

 

"I'm going to get some help for you," Percy said, moving close to her, "Annabeth, I swear on the River Styx, I will return with some help. Remember, you are strong and you can handle this burden. Just hold on a little longer."

 

Not waiting for her answer, Percy got up and ran off, and for the first time, since he arrived, Annabeth remembered the weight on her shoulders.

 

\------------

 

When the General and Luke discovered the location of the goddess, Percy immediately volunteered in capturing her. The General scuffed at the idea of working with a half-blood, but Luke insisted Percy went. He knew well enough that Percy's loyalty lied with other half-bloods, and while Percy never seemed completely committed to helping raise Kronos, he did seem adamant in taking down Olympus and helping others like him. Luke also knew that if he didn't allow Percy to go, Percy would just go anyway and might just get in the way.

 

When they returned, the Titan and the Demigod had the goddess Artemis in chains.

 

"How is our mortal guest," the General said.

 

"Annabeth?" Percy asked with much more concern.

 

"She's fading. We have to hurry," Luke said, with same concern as Percy.

 

The dracaenae came to the area, presenting a restrained and injured Artemis, throwing her on the ground.

 

Artemis looked up and saw Annabeth. It took all of Percy's energy not to run to Annabeth right there and ease her of her burden. He needed to trust the plan. Artemis looked at them in disdain.

 

"How dare you torture a maiden like this!," she said with venom. Percy knew that is it wasn't a maiden, mortal or otherwise Artemis wouldn't say a thing, but neither of them had time for argument.

 

"She's dying," Percy said firmly, "You must save her. She needs you." Percy was close to begging, but he could not do that now. Not in front of a Titan, or Luke, and especially not to this goddess. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction, knowing she'll do what she always does for any maiden.

 

"Free my hands," Artemis commanded. Percy exhaled and moved to Annabeth, as Luke used his sword to break the goddess's chains. Once Percy saw Artemis lift her hands on the sky, off of Annabeth, he quickly but gently grabbed Annabeth's weakened body and laid her down on his lap as she gave a moan of exhaustion, moving in and out of consciousness. He looked over her, whispering to her, saying he did as he promised. That he brought help, not caring if she actually heard him.

 

He paid no mind to the others around him, when he heard the General command, "...Luke, you may kill the girl now."

 

"No!" both Percy and Artemis shouted at the same time. The General glared at the half-blood who defied him, but before he could give a second command, Luke spoke up, "She may still be useful, sir. Further bait."

 

"You really think that!" Atlas said.

 

"He's right," Percy responded, trying to think on his feet, "The Hunters will be searching for Artemis, but the campers will be searching for this girl. Better they all show together, right?"

 

He saw the General thinking. He finally agreed, and with some support from Luke, Percy was ordered to act as her warden. To make sure she did not escape. Percy lifted her up, surprised at how light she was and placed her gently in a cell. He left her water and food by her side before closing the cell door, and stood outside, waiting when she awakened.


End file.
